Naruto from the Leaf: a demon's awakening
by Paricutirimicuaro
Summary: Naruto has just failed to retrieve Sasuke; having failed the most important mission of his life, he walks around Konoha. His life sucks. So what? Life is not made to be a happy one. And then came the kekkei genkai.


"But Sakura!"

"I wish it would have been _him!" _Naruto remembered Sakura chan's scream against their sensei "I wish it would have been _him_ and not Sasuke!"

Naruto thought she was been unfair. Hell, he had tried everything to stop Sasuke! He could expect a reaction like that from the old Sakura, but … For the first time he was angry with her. She was being unfair. But… Ehen had the world been just with him?

Naruto kicked a can against the nearest wall; the object just bounced and came back to hit him in the head. Naruto screamed. His was the worst day ever.

He walked toward the ramen shop, but then realized that he didn't have enough money to even pay one portion, so he just backed off. He neither needed nor wanted to endure any recriminatory eyes anymore. Even for a self-denying and optimistic guy like himself they were much a burden.

"Deal with it" he said to himself "You always deal with it. Just keep it up."

Yup, he had always done so.

Naruto went to the park, trying to think in anything else but the recent stuff that had recently had happened to him. He didn't want to come back to his apartment (because there he was obligated to remember how lonely he was and there was nothing he could eat or cook), so he immersed himself in the forest and hunt for any kind of prey. He soon caught one, but the misery he saw in the little bunny's eyes just reminded him of himself and let the bunny go.

At least he had lit a fire.

—Man, this suck!—the bunny was eating behind him, seeing that Naruto was incapable of even being scary —I am not a bad guy! I mean, there were much more evil characters here in the village, like Orochimaru or Itachi! And there is still living one here, that guy Danzo… And I get all the bad credit?

Naruto turned back, saw the little bunny in the grass, and sighed. Even he was eating. Maybe he should have stayed in the hospital…Nah, no way. Nobody wanted him there. Even the nurse said nothing, too glad he was leaving.

And about that…

He could remember her eyes.

There was fear in them. But there was a thing he remembered most. It was anger.

_Hate. _

Naruto just let himself fall to the floor. How the fuck people could blame him for being a Chinchuriki? He hadn't make the choice! He didn't even know how the fucking fox had gotten inside him! What kind of idiot put a homicidal beast inside a teenager in the first place? Shouldn't it be a job for a_Jōnin_?

"Eh, Naruto" he remembered a conversation he had got with the Nine Tails not too long ago "_Do you want to know who sealed me inside you_?"

He had soon learned to distrust the kyuubi, but the question was too important to him to let it go unnoticed. So he asked _who_, and the fox smiled; he didn't say even one more word.

"Who?" Naruto had beaten those bars in a gesture of fury "_Who was the idiot who bounded my destiny with yours_? _Who was the genius that got this great idea?"_

The Nine Tails had just stood there, smiling. Never before had Naruto so willing to give him a punch in its face.

Naruto saw the stars

"Man, my live isn't just."

"The life is not just" a voice inside corrected him "It just is. "

—Well, Then I will make it fair!— Naruto pick up a rock and crumpled it between his fingers —I will gain the respect and the approval of everyone in the Hidden Leaf, And nobody will stop me!

Naruto remembered his Iruka sensei's speech about the Will of Fire.

And most of all, when I am Hokage, I will make sure this shit never happen again! I swear!

He knew it was going to be dificult. But he just didnt know how hard.

* * *

Well this is gonna be my first fic in English, and, as you undoubtedly have noticed, the grammar sucks. Still, I hope it is good enough.

I didn't want to write a fanfic about Naruto, but the manga's ending was so fucking disappointing that it gave no choice. Besides, I wanted to get involved in brown phantom's challenge, so

Feel free to leave any suggestion, insult or commentary, even (most of all) about grammar.


End file.
